The Darkness Within the Stars
by Nightstorm of Terraclan
Summary: On the darkest night, a kit is born. One that is unheard of. Only the mother and medicine cats of Pikeclan know who he truly is. But being raised as a motherless child, with only a sister is hard and openly scars Blackkit. But as he rises in the ranks of his clan what and when will he learn about himself. Teen because of warriors. If you can read warriors you can read this easily.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

 _Rain pattered down onto the the top of the nursery. A screech emitted from the entrance. "Help me…" Her meow was barely a whisper. "There's nothing I can do now, She's in the paws of Starclan." Moonclaw convulsed for a final time and a large dark striped tabby came out. "I name him Darkkit" She mummered. Then her head dipped and her eyes faded. But then a white kit came out. "Is it alive?" "Yes! Quick lick it!" Once the sac was open the kit started to meow for its mother. "Do we have a nursing queen?" "Yes, Cloverflight is expecting kits soon." "What should we name the kit?" "How about… Sunkit." "Perfect."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Cougarstar pounded after the rabbit, landing on it with ease. He killed it in one swipe of his overgrown claws. He grabbed its limp body and carried it back through the rocky spikes toward Plateauclan camp. He started to sprint which made it easy for him to make the long rock jumps. He finally made it to the final jump and landed on the edge of the plateau where the camp was. He scrabbled up the angle and squeezed through the boulders.

As he walked in he looked down at the new kits, who once they saw him ran away making shrill noises. "Dawnkit, Jadekit you stop that this instant." snapped Mapletail. "That is your leader!" "B-b-but he's gigantic." Jadekit whimpered. "A-and he's the size of a badger!" squeaked Dawnkit. "No worries." meowed Cougarstar "I don't act like one, unless someone in my clan is in danger." The kits approached him slowly. "Why are you huge?" Jadekit meowed happily now. "Well i'm not completely sure but I believe that my grandfather was a cougar. That would explain my claws as well." He added seeing that the kits were now staring at his claws that were as big as they were. He then walked over picked up his rabbit and dropped it on the fresh kill pile. He nodded to his deputy, Nightstorm and his medicine cat, Poppypelt who were sharing tounges and prey together. He then slipped into his den and slipped into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Now I know these are somewhat short but I am still a new writer. This will update once every 2 days. Unless I am adding allegiances. (They are coming) I do appreciate critical comments to help but not just plain out rude. Thanks.

Chapter: 2

Darkkit ran after his sister who was fleeing from him as they were playing warrior and mouse. Darkkit thundered after her with his huge paws. He sprang onto her and they tussled on the ground for a few moments but ended with Darkkit on top of Sunkit and moved his maw closer to her throat. He opened his mouth and started to lick her face.

"Got you!" He squeaked. He slid off of her and looked over at the whispering queens.

"His mother… ,His father…" All of their usual gossip. Darkkit couldn't care less about that, he just wanted to be a warrior! Suddenly the brambles shifted at the front of the camp and the sliding rocks slid as his adopted father, Snakestrike walked in holding a plucked baby porcupine.

"Yay" Yelped Darkkit, "Snakestrike brought us some food!" Swallowkit jumped up and ran to his father.

"Eat food me!" he mewed. He could not yet speak normally as he was a half moon younger than Darkkit and Sunkit. "Not yet, my kit." Snakestrike mummered. Then Badgerkit, who wanted food now, jumped at Snakestrike who dodged and sent Badgerkit flying through the air towards Jaystar. He landed in fur of the leader who stood up, perched on her long legs and nudged Badgerkit.

"Is he ok?" she asked Gorsewish as he ran over. "Yes he just banged his head.

"I'll take him for a while." Badgerkit groaned as he was picked up.

"Darkkit it's feeding time!" Cloverflight called.

"Okay!" He called back still watching badger kit groan as he is being held.

"Darkkit!" She persisted. Darkkit turned around and charged toward the nursery.

After the hedgehog, Darkkit was exhausted and curled up in his nest. And as he fell asleep, he wondered. _Who was his father?_

QOTD: Who is your favorite character.

Signing out ~~ Nightstorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Pikeclan

Leader: Jaystar gray she cat with very long legs and blue eyes

Deputy: Stonejaw gray tom with big jaw and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Gorsewish gold pelted tom with brown spots and green eyes

Warriors: Leafclaw white cat with green tinted claws and blue eyes

Emeraldeyes beautiful tuxedo she cat with piercing green eyes

Squirrelfoot ginger she cat with small paws and amber eyes

Iceshard white lean she cat with big claws and green eyes

Oceantide blue-gray tom with white tail and blue eyes

Ruffletail brown she cat with really bushy and unkempt tail

Skyflare reddish she cat with gray flecks and blue eyes

Snakestrike lean tom with sand colored fur with black and brown spots and amber eyes

Whitemist pure white she cat with light green eyes and fluffy fur

Swiftstone black and white fast cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices Ravenpaw

Shadepaw

Queens: Cloverflight pretty tortoiseshell mother to Badgerkit and Swallowkit, adopted mother of Darkkit and Sunkit

Elders: Reedfang

Flowerfoot

Quickclaw

Ivypool (Yes this is who you think it is.) Learn story within next few Darkkit chapters. Oldest cat in Pikeclan still a legendary warrior this might be bias as she is my favorite warrior cat ever.

Plateauclan (I don't know why but I love this clan name!)

Leader: Cougarstar average tabby tom but huge and muscular with huge claws

Deputy: Nightstorm lean tom with black with white ear tips and fox like features with big claws

Medicine cat: Poppypelt black spotted brown she cat

Warriors: Tigerstripe ginger black striped tom brother of Lionpelt

Lionpelt Golden maned tom brother of Tigerstripe

Flamestorm bulky orange tom with blue eyes brother of Wetstorm

Wetstorm bulky blueish gray tom with green eyes brother of Flamestorm

Thistlefur Spiky black tom

Diamondclaw White she cat with sharp claws and blue eyes

Thundertalon Lightning fast orange and white tom with huge paws

Wolffang gray and white tom with perfect mix of bulk and speed and blue eyes

Earthtail brown tom with darker paws and brown eyes

Apprentices: Ashpaw gray tom

Hollypaw black she cat

Clawpaw small black tom with one black paw and huge claws (Yes this is true you should know.)

Brackenpaw

Queens: Littletail white and gray she cat with short tail mother of Batkit and Flowerkit mate of Cougarstar

Elders: Squirrelflight (mother of Ashpaw) ginger she cat with one white paw

Twigheart gray she cat

Webfoot gray tom with blue gray paws

Crashpelt brown tom with ragged pelt, orange eyes and aggresive nature.

This took a while to make all questions to be asked will be answered soon in the story

Bye ~~ Nightstorm


	5. Chapter 5

I Hope you enjoy this mini-chapter about the transition of the clans.

The beginning of Pikeclan and Plateauclan.

 _Long ago at a place called "The Lake" There were 4 clans. But one Leafbare a pack of foxes killed all but Thunderclan, who fled and landed in the canyon where they are today. They split into two groups called Pikeclan and Plateauclan. Some of the cats still live today. Since then, the clans have grown accustom to the prey of the canyon. They found a sacred place called the Mooncave. It is a cave full of tiny Moonstones. The leader of the clan when they left was Bramblestar. Before he died Squirrelflight had already retired. The cat who was deputy was Kinktail. Who was the grandmother of Cougarstar. Kinkstar with a cougar gave birth to Sharpstone who gave birth to Cougarstar. Kinkstar 's deputy was Flintstrike who became Flintstar after the death of Kinkstar. Flintstar's last deputy was Cougarfang. Who is now the leader of Plateauclan. Sparkpelt became Sparkstar who when he died gave leadership to Jaytail. That is how Jaystar came to be. This is the beginning of the two clans of the canyon._

 **Nightstorm ~~ Signing out**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 3

Cougarstar padded into the nursery where his mate, Littletail was suckling his kits Batkit and flowerkit.

"How are you, do you need fresh kill?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped

"I'm not helpless you know!" Cougarstar walked out with his head down in respect. He grabbed a hedgehog and started to pluck it when Nightstorm walked over holding a mouse.

"I think that Clawpaw should be a warrior today. He is a master at hunting and fighting." meowed Nightstorm.

"You're right." Cougarstar replied, "I'll have him made a warrior as soon as he gets back with Wolffang." The entrance shook as Clawpaw blasted in, with cuts and scratches.

"Badgers, Wolffang, dead." He gasped out as he collapsed. "What?" Cougarstar screeched. He charged out of camp without asking for help. He charged into the forested part of the canyon. He immediately scented badger everywhere. _2 badgers_ He thought. Then he saw a flash of black and white. The badgers leaped out at him one pinned him down but he shoved it off. The he turned on them and saw one had a huge claw mark on its eye. _Clawpaw must have done that_ he thought as the marks were too big to be Wolffang's. The other badger rushed him and he dodged and slashed its throat. It fell down on the ground bleeding to death. The one with the missing eye snapped at his shoulder but missed. Then Cougarstar slammed his paws down onto the badgers head which made it crash into the ground where he rolled it over and sunk his teeth into it's throat where it died from blood loss. Then Nightstorm, Diamondclaw and Flamestorm crashed through the bramble to help but saw the badgers dead.

"Did you do that all by yourself?" meowed Flamestorm questioningly.

"Yes." Replied Cougarstar. After that he ran away through the bramble towards camp to check on Clawpaw. He skidded to a halt seeing a dead corpse. He grabbed him in his teeth and carried him to camp. As he squeezed in he saw some of his warriors run to him yelping. He walked to the middle of camp and laid him down to be mourned. He started to walk to his den before Poppypelt stopped him.

"You need to see me!" She snapped.

"But I didn't get touched!" He replied.

"Too bad!" she snapped back. Then she shooed him into her den. She placed some herbs where he got pinned down because there were small claw marks and she didn't want it to get infected. Then she let him out and he walked to his den. As he prepared to take a nap he thought to himself _if I do die soon I will only have 4 live left to lead with._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4

Darkkit ran in circles squealing as he listened to Jaystar announce to the clan.

"I have one more announcement! Cloverflight have your kits reached 6 moons yet?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Then it is my duty as clan leader to announce that there will be four new apprentices! Badgerkit step forward!" Badgerkit shot forward faster than an adder.

"Will you have faith in your warrior ancestors?"

"I will!" He squeaked.

"Then by the powers of Starclan you shall now be know by the name Badgerpaw! Iceshard I feel you are ready for another apprentice. So I now announce you the mentor of Badgerpaw. That was how it went for Swallowpaw and Sunpaw. They were apprenticed to Emeraldeyes for Swallowpaw and Oceantide for Sunpaw. Then it was Darkkit's turn. Darkkit step forward!" Darkkit padded forward happily.

"Will you have faith in your warrior ancestors?"

"I will!" He mewed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan you shall now be know by the name Darkpaw! Skyflare I feel you are ready for another apprentice. So I now announce you the mentor of Darkpaw. Clan meeting over!" As the clan walked away Darkpaw ran to Skyflare.

"When can we start, today please today!"

"We will wait till tomorrow to do anything yet." He replied "But you can talk to the elders or play with kits or whatever." Darkpaw ran to the elder den before he heard the rest of what his mentor had said. He came to Ivypool because she had the best stories.

"Hello Darkpaw!" She croaked "Are you happy about being an apprentice?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed "Can you tell the story about the dark forest again?"

"Sure. So I had a sister named Dovewing, who had magical powers where she could hear and smell things from very far away. This made me jealous because she had everything, all the attention and that kind of stuff. So the place called the dark forest showed itself to me, and a cat named Hawkfrost taught me to be a very skilled dark forest warrior. Then I acted as a spi for Thunderclan and told them about the attack on the clans that they were planning. When they attacked I fought for my clan and helped the clans beat them. That is the story of the dark forest."

"Thank you!" Darkpaw meowed as he staggered drowsily away to the apprentices den. He slid in and fell down on his nest, a nest that had no scent and looked fresh. "Thanks for the nest." He muttered to no one in particular. The nagging cloud of sleep engulfed him easily and he drifted into sleep.

Alright, so lets get this straight, I now have a QOTD. Ok so The QOTD today is, Who is your favorite character **SO FAR! ...**

 **Signing out~~ Nightstorm Also did anyone notice that I am the deputy of Plateauclan? Tell me if you did!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5

It had been 2 days since the death of Wolffang, and nothing much had happened. Clawpaw had recovered well and was going to be made a warrior today at sunhigh. Cougarstar was leading a patrol towards the star tower, a tall rock that was always pointing towards a big star. It was constantly the cause of war between the clans. As they approached he scented a strong reek of Pikeclan. He wondered why it was so strong with the border not being close yet. As he walked into the clearing he smelled a new scent mark on their side of the border.

"Those cowards just left markers and fled!" hissed Thistlefur

"Yeah!" agreed Earthtail. Cougarstar was glad that he had a big patrol of: Thistlefur, Earthtail, Himself, Clawpaw and then Thundertalon.

"They could be hiding in the bushes though!" argued Clawpaw.

"And we are." Replied a voice in the shadows. Cougarstar knew that voice by heart. "Jaystar!" he hissed.

"Right you are." She rasped as she walked out into view

"This is our rightful territory and we will take it by force!"

"Fine!" yowled Earthtail as he launched himself at a Pikeclan warrior.

"You foxhearts!" He hissed. The two clans collided and Jaystar slashed at Cougarstar's shoulder. He dodged rolled under her and launched his legs up. She went flying into the undergrowth. She shot back up and charged him. He slipped to the side making her go flailing past him, but she skidded to a halt and flew at him. He didn't have time to get out of the way before she got onto his back and started to claw at his neck. He rolled over, squashing her. Then he slashed his claws down her stomach. She started to gush blood and seeing this the Pikeclan warriors fell back.

"Jaystar…" One of them started. But she had her head lolled back and her eyes blank.

"That was her last life!" Yelped a gray cat who he now recognized as Stonejaw, the clan deputy. They fled and Stonejaw approached them to grab Jaystar's limp body. As he dragged her away Cougarstar looked around, only Thistlefur was dead. He had tried 2 warriors at once and paid with his life. He padded away and heard his patrol follow. When they came back to camp he laid down Thistlefur and jumped onto the mudstone.

"Cats of Plateauclan!" he bellowed "This apprentice has proved himself many times! Clawpaw step forward!" The small apprentice padded up to the mudstone.

"I feel that he is ready to be a warrior! Clawpaw are you ready for the responsibilities of a warrior?"

"I am." he replied quietly.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Clawheart!"

"Clawheart! Clawheart!" The clan howled with joy.

"Today in the fight at the star tower we lost a warrior. That warrior was Thistlefur, he will be missed!" Before the clan could make notes of melancholy, Cougarstar jumped down from the mudstone and into his den under it. He ignored the wails of sadness and went out of consciousness.

Really sorry about missing the past few days. On Wednesday I was to tired to write and on Thursday my computer was being a bucket of crap. So here we are. Also have a good Weekend!

Leaving~~ Nightstorm


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

"I name you Darktail!" exclaimed Stonestar.

"Darktail, Darktail!" The clan called out. He had severe training from his mentor Skyflare, Who was now near retirement. Darktail knew he was going to be big but he never thought he was going to be almost ¼ bigger that the leader. His claws were bigger than average but not huge like Cougarstar's claws. He started to pad out of the clearing before Shadeclaw called to him.

"Darktail wait!" She meowed.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you want to hunt together?" She whispered almost embarrassed.

"Sure he replied." They walked out of camp together and into the canyon. He heard a rustle on the ground and saw a mouse. But then he looked up and saw a hawk circling it. It shifted and dived down for it. Darktail pounced on it as landed but it threw him off. Then Shadeclaw leaped at it only to find herself in its talons. It started to fly over the dip in the canyon and Darktail leaped at it. And realized that he was flying many fox lengths through the air above the river. He looked back up and slashed its head with his claws, killing it. It dropped straight down in a nose dive. Darktail sunk his claws into its tail and he got dragged down with it.

"Help me!" screeched Shadeclaw, her voice filled with fear. He dragged himself closer to her on the hawk.

"Don't worry! We'll live!" He said half to himself. He looked down and saw the river grow in size momentously.

"Ahhhwdhwar…" Darktail said as he hit the water. His leg smashed into a rock and a pain like fire blazed through his veins. He thrusted his head to the surface of the water and gasped for air. He opened his eyes and looked for Shadeclaw. "Shadeclaw!" He yowled out "Shadeclaw!" "No no no she can't be dead!" He squeaked to himself. He felt a feeling in his chest. He suddenly knew, he had to save her! He dragged himself on the shore. He stood up and pain jolted through his leg, he ignored it. He started to to walk down the shore. He saw something black that was washed up on the opposite side of the river.

"Shadeclaw!" He meowed out loud. He gathered his haunches and leaped the river. He grabbed her fur in his jaws. As he readied himself to jump. He heard a crack and looked up the hawk was hanging on a rock but it had cracked off and was falling straight to him. I smashed down on his head and the last thing he saw was the stirring of Shadeclaw.

Alright. Now any shipping/spectulation would be appreciated for reviews! I would love to see your opinion on what might happen. Also please tell me if you liked the time skip. I was reading the power of three yesterday and the Apprentice training was so boring in my opinion.

Random text because i'm out of goodbye messages ~~ Nightstorm


	10. The Betrayal

Chapter 7

Cougarstar was walking with his deputy at the top of the rock falling place. He had lost a life to falling down to the canyon in Greenleaf.

"I can't do this anymore!" growled Nightstorm.

"What?" asked Cougarstar.

"I have been your deputy for too long!" he yowled.

"You can step down if you want." meowed Cougarstar in bewilderment.

"No I want to be leader!" he hissed. Then he leaped at Cougarstar, knocking him down the hill. The rocks started to rumble as they started to fall.

"Are you insane!" screeched Cougarstar as he swiped his paw, claws unsheathed at Nightstorm. He hit his tail, making him yowl in pain. Then the rockslide began. Cougarstar looked for a place to stand and saw a rock. He ran towards it but was outpaced by Nightstorm.

"No you don't!" he hissed "Even you won't live through these rocks!" Cougarstar leaped for the rock and started to scramble up it. A rock hit his tail and a jolt of pain shot through him. He climbed up on top in time to see Nightstorm come at him. Then a stone smashed into Nightstorm's body sending him flying against the rock. Cougarstar heard a low moan start but get cut short by the stone crushing Nightstorm's body into the rock. Only a few pebbles were left falling. He jumped down and grabbed Nightstorm's corpse by the scruff. He dropped him to the side of the hill and left him for the foxes. He went back to the hill so he could get back to camp. He made it up and went towards the cave as a short cut. He heard a creak as he went into the cave and looked up to see a stalagmite crashing down on his back. He felt his life fade from his body. A minute later it came back. He felt that his spine was back in place. He stood up and walked to camp. As he entered he almost collapsed from exhaustion. Poppypelt ran up to him.

"What in the name of Starclan happened!" She shreiked.

"Nightstorm tried to murder me at the rock fall place but got crushed himself." he started "I also had my tail broken by a rock. Then as I walked back to camp through the cave a stalagmite crushed my spine." He said to the whole clan.

"How many do you have left?" Poppypelt whispered to him. "Two." he replied quietly. He dragged himself to the Mudstone and jumped up.

"I have already decided on a deputy!" he yowled "I believe that Clawheart is the right choice for deputy!"

"Clawheart! Clawheart!" The clan echoed. Cougarstar padded into his den. _Clawheart will take care while I rest_ he thought as he curled up. _He was a good choice._


	11. The Return! (of the story)

Darktail lifted his head. He couldn't remember anything. He saw that he was in the canyon. He tried to stand but couldn't. He turned his head to see a small black outline charging towards him. His vision was blurry. The black object walked up to him and poked his head with a claw. It hurt but Darktail couldn't open his mouth to complain. It held up a white paw to his throat and he felt the claws rest on the side of his neck. Ready to kill. He closed his eyes ready to die when he heard a ruffle. He opened his eyes again. Darktail saw a massive shape sitting next to him.

"We… help… him…" He heard. His vision trailed off and he went unconscious again. He opened his eyes to see that his vision was better. He looked back and realized that he was being carried by what he could see now was a huge tom. He recognized this place! It was his home, and they were nearing camp. But he didn't know this tom, so he knew he would have trouble. He looked forward. He saw a very small black tom with one white paw. He went limp again as his head became clouded. He was seriously injured and he knew it. He lost consciousness once again. He woke up again at the entrance to camp. _Oh! I feel terrible!_ He thought to himself. He upchucked nothing but stomach liquids onto his carrier.

"Ew!" He heard from the large tom.

"Well I guess you can't blame him, he's been through alot!" The cat in front meowed as they entered through the camp entrance. His eyes were getting better again. He saw a black she-cat looking sad sitting in the center of the clearing that was the camp. She looked over and saw them. Alarm filled her eyes and she shouted.

"INTRUDERS!" She screeched. Suddenly they were surrounded.

"Wait!" a cat meowed "He's got Darktail!"

"But he's dead!" another hissed. The big tom dropped Darktail and he yelped in pain as a reflex.

"Yes." He heard the big tom meow calmly "definitely dead." Darktail tried to stand but to fall into the big tom. Who easily supported his weight. A tom that Darktail was able to recognize as Stonestar padded forward.

"Cougarstar." he said as he dipped his head. Darktail only then realized that he was leaning on Cougarstar! He looked at Cougarstar. He stopped leaning on him and was able to stay standing. He looked at Cougarstar again. He was almost the same size! Then he realized why. Darktail had known that his mother was dead, sure. But his father. His ever unknown father he had only just realized. Of all of the cats in the canyon, all of them! Cougarstar was his last guess. His unknown father, was Cougarstar the leader of his clan's rival clan, and with that knowledge he promptly fainted.

Sorry for not updating for the longest time! I got so busy! I will release two more chapters today as a result. Then I will go to a 1 in a week schedule!

QOTD: What is your favorite cat in the main series and all of teh warriors fanfiction spectrum? Mine is Ivypool.

ROTD: You walk into a restaurant, you see two couples and five families of four, four families of five and thirteen others that are alone. How many people are in the restaurant?

FOTD: Octopuses (that is the correct plural) and Squid actually have two hearts.

Signing out, Nightstorm


	12. The Attack

Cougarstar had seen the look in his son's eyes. He had realized that Cougarstar was his father. That was why Cougarstar had immediately run to save his son when he saw him under the rock. He had been patrolling with his deputy, Clawheart. Who was now one of the best warriors in the clan. Clawheart saw him running took one look where he was going and rushed ahead. Clawheart was faster than Cougarstar so naturally he got there first. When Cougarstar was within 10 fox lengths of his son Clawheart was next to Darktail with his claws on Darktail's throat. Darktail was conscious as his head was sticking up in the air. Cougarstar had asked what Clawheart was doing. Clawheart then replied with "Putting him out of his misery." Cougarstar wasn't going to give up though. As no good father would. Cougarstar barely knew Darktail, he wasn't about to let him die. Darktail's head then fell down again. Cougarstar shoved the rock off of Darktail's back and grabbed him by the scruff. Taking him to Pikeclan's camp. When they arrived his son had struggled to get up but eventually was able to stay up by himself. That was when he looked at Cougarstar with the look that said: I know your secret! Cougarstar and Clawheart them left and came back home where the clan learned about everything that had happened. According to Clawheart of course. His secret was still safe. He would have told them everything but that himself but he was so tired when he came back. He walked into the nursery where his new mate and kits were and slept with them that night. The expedition had already been a quarter moon ago. Cougarstar was currently hunting near the Star Pillar. He had already caught a hawk a rabbit and two mice. He was about to kill a shrew as his final kill of the day when he heard a yelp of surprise and then a screech of fury. He turned to see Littletail, his mate, fighting the largest fox Cougarstar had ever seen. It had her neck in its huge jaws.

"NO!" He screeched as he charged towards it but he knew before he got there that there was no chance of her still being alive. He slashed his claws on its throat and it dropped dead after one hit. He grabbed the corpse of his mate by the scruff and carried it back to camp. Which was empty except for two cats. Who were bleeding out. Cougarstar dropped Littletail. He walked into the camp clearing and felt no pulse on either of the warriors.

"You did this to yourself you know." said an unmistakable voice.

"YOU!" Cougarstar wheeled around and screeched "YOU DID THIS ALL BY YOURSELF!"

"Not alone you fool. Said the traitor.

"I had help." he said as he flicked his tail beckoning two of the huge foxes forward. Cougarstar killed them both with ease. He charged the cat at the entrance to camp. The cat jumped right at the last second and landed on Cougarstar's neck.

"You're getting slow you old fool!" he taunted in Cougarstar's ear.

Suddenly the traitor was gone. He looked and saw Clawheart slicing the cat's throat open.

"No traitors allowed in this clan!" Clawheart hissed in Nightstorm's ear as the life left Nightstorm's body. A few cats entered camp shrieking in rage. They were: Tigerstripe, Flamestorm, Diamondclaw, Thundertalon, Ashpaw, Brackenpaw and Webfoot. Cougarstar stumbled when he tried to walk.

"Cougarstar are you ok?" Clawheart asked. Cougarstar opened his mouth to respond but fell asleep while starting to talk.

2/3 chapters I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~~ Nightstorm the dead cat


	13. The Sign

Darktail had recovered well. He was now leaving the medicine cat den for a while at a time and was now sleeping in the warriors den Oceantide had just retired from deputy and was now an elder. Skyflare was also an elder now. Daypaw had died of greencough a while back. Darktail walked to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a rabbit. He carried it over to Shadeclaw.

"Want to share?" he asked

"Sure!" She replied As they finished Darktail paused.

"I'm not sure if you feel this way too but… I love you Shadeclaw."

"I love you too Darktail!" and they touched noses for the first time.

At moonhigh Stonestar jumped up on the Highpike and announced:

"I have thought long and hard, and I have come to a decision! Darktail shall be the new deputy! He has proven himself on multiple occasions most prominent being when he put his life on the line for Shadeclaw. He will success me if anything is to happen to me! DARKTAIL!" The name echoed through the camp. Then a thunderstorm started. Stonestar climbed higher on the Highpike.

"What in the name of Starclan? Does Starclan not approve of my choice!" Then a bolt of lightning struck him right as he got to the top of Highpike. He fell down all the way to the ground and landed with a loud and sickening thud. A bone shattering crack of thunder boomed right after he hit the ground. Gorsewish ran forward and pressed his paws against Stonestar's throat.

"He has lost another life." Gorsewish announced. Stonestar was one step away from dying, permanently. _How could this have happened?_ Darktail thought. The thunderstorm had already fizzled out. _Did Starclan want him to become leader sooner than natural? Or was this storm meant as a sign that he was not the right choice for deputy, and Starclan took it out on Stonestar?_ No matter what. It wasn't good

3/3 now one every week. So see you next week: Nightstorm the still dead cat


End file.
